<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Mask by biohxzard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134255">White Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohxzard/pseuds/biohxzard'>biohxzard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDENTITY V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, NSFW, Slow Burn, Smut, i dont know what else to put here, identityv - Freeform, idv - Freeform, like the porns at the end yall, might add more chapters if i’m feeling it, norton - Freeform, norton campbell - Freeform, obsessive norton, oc/cc, prospector - Freeform, sadist tendencies, slight gore mention, yandere mention, yandere norton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohxzard/pseuds/biohxzard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a super self indulgent oc insert fic paired with Norton ✨<br/>Norton has some borderline obsessive and selfish tendencies.<br/>My OC: The Runaway, wears a orange/brown cloak with a white mask to cover her face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Norton Campbell/Original Character, Prospector/Runaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she’d been chaired, she didn’t do much to struggle against the barbed wire that dug into her skin. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The hunter abandoned her in the basement as the timer on the rocket chair counted down to her inevitable demise. Truth be told, she had shut her eyes and zoned out the noises of the match. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was when she felt the barbed wire being tugged forward and up, she was tugged off the chair with urgency. Ah- </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The chair was truly mere seconds from launching her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She looked up at the man who rescued her from the chair- the Prospector. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They were barely out of the basement before her heart began to beat, the hunter was near - and it wasnt happy that she had been rescued. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck!” Norton spat, dragging the silent female into the basement again before looking at the lockers, he knew that the Ripper would check. Serena walked forward and opened one of the lockers, but something told him– </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The hunter was at the top of the stairs, he slammed that locker shut as he pushed Serena into the one he opened, closing it behind him just barely in time for the hunter to arrive. But he really couldnt move– </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Serena stood between his legs, his chest pressed up against her mask as they both struggled to keep completely quiet while the Ripper did his rounds. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His arms were around her head, keeping her pressed against him in the tight locker. Her breathing picked up as the hunter walked past them and checking for the little female. It was then that the hunter turned around and looked straight at the other locker, throwing it open with the other door slamming into their locker. The bang making her flinch and go stiff within the locker. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The Ripper let out a deep sigh as he trudged up the stairs and made his way to the moving cipher. The moment the heartbeat went away, Serena placed her hand on his shoulder to try and push him away. Norton stopped and looked down at the smaller female and her injuries. She had quite the kiting session - nearly all the ciphers were done. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His hand slowly moved up, and Serena froze as one hand took hold of her hand on his shoulder, the other slowly moving to her head and gradually to her mask. She leaned her head as far as possible from Norton, panic coursing through her veins. she struggled until her head was stuck between his arm, her breath picking up as his hand went past her jaw and gripped the mask from the chin. Serena felt panic surge through her body as he began to slip the mask from her face, she let out a grunt as she finally lifted her legs and pushed Norton as hard as she could. He fell out of the locker and she against the floor. Serena panted as she stood back up, quickly readjusting her mask with her back to him, she then looked at Norton who was still on the ground. He looked at her with bewilderment and amazement, she hesitated for a moment before running up the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ah... I scared her off.” Norton breathed out. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Unknown to Serena was his desire - Norton is a selfish man, he wanted nothing more to see what was behind that white mask, wanted to ruin the quiet hooded figure that never spoke, never joined them at meals and never left her room. He adjusted his tie as he gnawed on his bottom lip in need, what he saw- </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">It made him want </span> <span class="s3">more. </span> <span class="s2">He saw pale porcelain skin, soft plump pink lips, he saw brown hair and an almost doll like jaw. He saw freckles dotting her cheeks and her ears, but... he heard her voice. It was more like a war cry if you ask him, standing up from his position on the floor as he thought about what to do next. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He ran up the stairs to finish the match - he had some tricks up his sleeve. Things may get ugly quick. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">At dinner, the food was served hearty and filling after a long terrible day of matches. Many were injured, and they had no idea how much longer they could keep this up. Once again, “Serena Hope” did not show to dinner, her original placeholder from when they first arrived remained in the same spot at the end of the table, it stirred up feelings from his encounter with her in the locker, peeling away the white mask of mystery to reveal something that only made him want to see </span> <span class="s3">more</span> <span class="s2">. “Ah, I’ll go see if she’s in her room.” Eli spoke. “No, it’s alright. I’ll go.” Norton suddenly said, it almost made him look suspicious as the table looked at him. “I saved her from the chair earlier, no one has treated her yet.” He said, “I’ll get to that.” He stood up calmly, walking over and placing her bowl on a tray before making his way to her room. </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Of course he knocked, he isn’t a monster. Curiosity may always get the best of him but regardless, he will always check if they’re available for some prying. With a few more knocks and a few more minutes of no replies. He did what any curious asshole would do, and let himself in. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The room was practically untouched, save for the bed which was recently used. Some dried blood on the light switches and the same telltale bloody bandages discarded in the trash. He examined the room before spotting the keys to the room, she never locked her doors when she was out, but you never know. He slid the keys into his pocket before making his way out of the room. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“She wasn’t there.” Norton said as he placed the tray on the side table before sitting down himself. “I’m afraid she may be avoiding us at all costs.” Eli replied, “She’s still injured, there was blood in her room.” Norton commented, picking at his food as his mind buzzed with excitement. He would get what he wanted tonight. “...I’ll go out and search for her, the wounds could get infected and she could fall ill.” Emily replied. “Don’t.” Naib sighed out “If she’s avoiding us, it’s for a reason.” Naib added, “it could be trauma, it could be why she’s here, whatever it is, don’t run after her, we might just lose a member completely.” As he said those words, the table fell silent at the reality that perhaps she has to be alone. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It wasn’t until much much later at night when she finally returned to her room. She had returned to the manor just fine, but knew the others try to hound her at her door for dinner – it was with this that she opted to just staying outside until late and returning to her room once everyone has gone to bed. She walked down the dimly lit hallways and opened her door, closing it behind her quickly with a quick yet quiet lock. As per usual, her curtains were pulled shut and the moonlight was allowed little access inside her otherwise pitch black room. It wasn’t until she stopped for a few seconds, listening to see if anyone had woken up or heard her come inside – she felt immediate relief at the silence in return. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She stepped further into her room, her body ached and begged for rest as she raised her hands and pulled back the dark brown hood, revealing wavy chin length brown hair and a delicate looking jaw and throat. All the while Norton stood in the dark shadows of her room watching her. She tugged off the coat as she took her final steps towards her bed, tossing the coat to what she wanted to be the chair, but ended up being the floor. She collapsed to the bed with a thud, her body relaxing and thankful for resting again, the black turtleneck she wore had patches of blood, fresh and old everywhere. Her knee was poorly bandaged and in a moment where he felt he shouldn’t be there, he bit his bottom lip and watched as she laid there in a long moment of vulnerability. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then he took one step forward and she sprang to life, she was quick to grab her knife from her boot and immediately swipe at the intruder – house mate or not, she was going to attack. Norton was much quicker in his movements, and managed to catch the knife wielding hand with minor casualties. He suffered but a small cut on his wrist for catching her wrist, his other hand already grabbing her other wrist to restrain her. She was shaking, Norton was severely stronger than her and she couldn’t break his hold. Before she could even think of raising her legs for a kick like before – Norton pushed his full weight and pushed her back onto the bed, he had her wrists pinned as he held her down with his weight. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“You can let go of the knife, I’m not going to hurt you unless you hurt me.” Less of a reassurance and more of a threat. It was with a few more moments of quickened fearful pants and a hand clenched tight around a pocketknife that she finally gave in, her grip on the knife releasing. Norton grabbed the knife quickly, flinging the knife across the floor with a clatter. “....You’re running around like an idiot during matches, rescuing, body blocking, taking all these hits...” he breathed out “and you don’t eat, you don’t talk, you don’t make </span> <span class="s3">noises</span> <span class="s2">.” He got off of her, finally just yanking the bandages he had on her counter and looking at her. She had frantically sat up and pushed herself to the absolute corner of the bed. “Take your shirt off.” He said to her, and she tensed terribly, bringing her arms tight to her frame as she stared at him in deafening silence. “Idiot.” Norton placed his knee on the bed, grabbing her forearm and yanking her from the end of the bed. “Let me see your injuries, I just want to patch you up.” He held the bandages. When she didn’t comply again, he let out a deep sigh. </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He pulled the chair over, sitting himself down as he pulled off his rough leather miner gloves and put on the sterile doctor gloves, he then opened a bottle and tilted the bottle back to soak a cotton ball. He then turned and looked back at her, she stared back with the plain white mask and absolutely no noise coming from the small female. “I’m waiting.” He said to her, she then looked at the gloves, the cotton, the bandages. She’s afraid but – she wants him gone more than anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She gripped the bottom of her sweater, raising it and pulling it over her head with a soft pained gasp. There’s puncture wounds and unhealed slashes all over her torso, bruises on her back and ribs, the bruising spreading to her shoulder – he remembers during the match. He was decoding nearby and saw her run by with the hunter in tow, the Ripper hit her with a fog blade, he watched as she stumbled and slammed her shoulder into the old shack near the factory. She was officially down with that hit, he watched as she writhed in pain as the Ripper picked her up and then slammed her down into the basement chair. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">This was the result of that hit, he supposes, the skin was a deep purple and extremely sensitive. He took his time to examine everything else, from scratches to cuts to puncture wounds. She had so many, she never received healing for any of the times she’s come off the chair, some of them look unhealed for weeks. Norton held her arm as he began to wipe at the wounds. She flinched and gripped the sweater she covered her chest with until her knuckles turned white - but never made another noise. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Norton kept patching her up, she had so many injuries and Norton looked after every single one. He was relentless in how many bandage rolls he was using, they had gone through maybe ten small rolls just patching up her body. He finished wrapping her foot, and she was visibly less tense now that he had gone ahead and individually patched up every single one of her injuries. “Did you eat?” He asked her, he anticipated her answer to be no, but they haven’t even broken the silence stage. Serena remained quiet as she began to put her sweater back on, she wanted nothing to do with him still. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He took off the sufficiently soiled gloves and disposed of them, along with all the bloodied cotton balls and old bandages. “Why did you come to the manor?” He asked, but this time knew better to not expect a response. It was a few moments more of silence before he tilted his head to the side in frustration, “i’ll take off your mask.” He said, her head snapped to him, the white mask just staring right back at him before he let out another sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She’s hopeless. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I won’t. Now get rest.” He said, “we have another match tomorrow.” He was about to leave as is, but she reached forward and grabbed his sleeve. Not yet. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He stopped and turned to look at her, “what?” He asked bitterly, she released his sleeve, sitting up with a little cotton square as she gently took ahold of the last bandage roll in his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She stood up carefully, holding onto his forearm with a gentle, almost feather light touch as she adjusted his gloves up his palm, and then placed a small cotton square on his wrist where she had cut him. Serena began to wrap the gauze around his wrist in a sign that she wanted to trust someone again, she is just afraid as per the telltale shakiness of her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It’s once she’s done that the prospector looks at her handiwork, she just steps past him and sits on the end of her bed again. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“...Thanks.” Is all he said, taking his leave from her bedroom. He didn’t get what he wanted, he could’ve in that moment that she was laying there, he couldve taken her mask off countless times in the process of patching up her wounds – but he chose not too. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He remembered the fragility of her body, the way she knew she was at his mercy – he craved more. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And so it went on. Every week or so Norton would break into her room, he would patch her up, she would say nothing and he would leave. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It wasn’t until the night she entered her room again, Norton had already been there the night before, so to see him just... on her balcony. He was staring off at the sky as she walked towards him and stood a solid meter beside him. She said nothing as she stared off at brilliant night sky, “Can you even talk?” Norton asked, maybe he wasn’t considering that? He looked over at the female beside him. Usually she would just stand there, no indication of any answer whatsoever – but this time... she turned her head to him and nodded once. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Norton stared at her in mild shock, she hadn’t communicated at all up until now and the last thing he expected was it to happen now of all times. “Why don’t you?” He asked, but it appears that was too much for her, who turned and stared up at the night sky once again. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She placed her hands on the cool railing before raising them and pulling back her hood, she enjoyed the cool breeze through her hair. “I left you some food inside the room, you should eat.” He said to her, it was a suggestion for her benefit. She took a few moments before turning around – she was hungry and she wouldn’t deny it. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With her back turned to Norton, she tilted her mask out of her face and began to quietly eat the food he left her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He turned around briefly, he could see the top of her mask from a different angle as she quietly ate the soup provided. She hadn’t eaten properly in ages as she opted usually to just grabbing a dinner roll from the kitchen on her way in and walking to her room. The soup - albeit a little cold - was full of potatoes, rice and meat, she was grateful for anything really, as she usually strayed far from handouts or anyone assisting her, he was insistent on treating her wounds, telling her little stories and now trying to feed her. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Serena still feared the man who stole her keys and broke into her room, but feared him less than the others. She placed down the spoon beside the empty bowl before standing up again, sliding the mask back into place as she walked towards Norton, who was once again staring up at the sky. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“....Thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Norton snapped his head to her, her hood off but her coat still cloaking her small body, her mask was fixed in place as she stared up at the starry skies. “Did you just talk?” He asked her, but she didn’t reply - instead her hands raising up from her coatand towards her mask. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Norton watched wide eyed as she held the mask by the chin and pulled the ribbon latching it to her face. The black ribbon fell and Serena slowly pulled the mask from her face, her skin was pale, freckles dotted her skin which was complimented by her wavy brown hair. But her eyes- </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her eyes were a brilliant deep gold, long eyelashes fanned her cheeks as her gold eyes seemingly dull with sadness while she stared at the white mask in her hands.Norton stared in awe as she revealed her face to him, it was a move he never expected from her – not so soon at least. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She had a large scar that barely dipped into her face at the jaw but went behind her head. Even as he slowly stood up straight, her head snapped to where he was in panic, he closed the distance between the two and stared down at her. She looked up at him with wide and slightly fearful eyes that shined in the moonlight. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He wanted to see her face more often, wanted to gaze into her big gold eyes even if they stared back at him in fear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">It had been worth the wait, but she had revealed her face to him willingly and he wanted nothing more than to hide it from everyone else. It was </span> <span class="s3">his</span> <span class="s2"> treasure. </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">To Serena, the act of Norton taking her mask and placing it over her face again felt heartwarming. The mask was comfort to her, her hands were shaking when she took off the only sense of stability in her life. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When Norton had gone ahead and placed the mask on her – it was out of selfishness. He wanted more, but not outside, not where others could see if they exited their balconies. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Serena remained still as Norton pat her head with a smile. “You don’t have to take off your mask, I know it makes you uncomfortable.” He said to her, “it’s late, you should get some rest.” He walked off the balcony with Serena standing there. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The following match had been chaos, going against Hastur as they had only one cipher done, the tentacle in front of his chair sank back into the ground as officially Helena was down for the count. Hastur had left him in pursuit of all the already injured others. Hastur wasn’t allowing anyone to get near the ciphers, and his tentacles would rise out of the ground to hit you every time you tried to decode. He already told everyone else to not rescue him but – “Open the gate, I’ll save the others!” The Runaway pinged, he felt fear hit as he knew there was a slim chance of actually rescuing him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She was doing one hell of a job evading Hastur, hearing the tentacles slam down but no hits being landed. She got Helena out of the chair “Ah, Thank you!” Helena called, barely avoiding a hit from Hastur and running out of the basement with Helena. Norton watched as Serena jumped a palette as Hastur swung a tentacle at her, she sprinted towards his chair, jumping a window and arriving to him. She was almost there but – a tentacle rose in front of them, The tentacle slamming down on Serena before she could rescue Norton from the chair, the timer was really almost up, but he stared at the hooded figure on the ground, the blood spilling into the dirt as she laid there motionless. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Murro came bursting from around the corner, slamming into Hastur and shoving him into the far wall. Helena behind him asshe undid his binds and lifted him from the chair “we need to go!” She said to him, completely aware of the unmoving Serena on the ground but unsure what to do for the downed female. Hastur was recovering from his stun as Murro began to turn around, Norton really felt as if things were moving slow, the panic on the other survivors faces, the hunter recovering from the stun. They needed to run and heal themselves but – Norton grabbed Serena’s wrist and slung her arm over his shoulder, holding her on his back as he began to run with her slumped against him. He wasn’t sure if she was dead, the indicators say she is just down but... he looked behind to see Hastur chasing after Murro, seeing Serena’s brown hair clumped together with an alarming amount of blood. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Serena woke up to the blaring alarm of the gates, her head throbbed with the noise as she struggled to comprehend what was going on around her, her vision fading out as she bounced on Nortons back while he ran with her towards the gate. Helena was punching in the password but Hastur teleported just as the gate opened. Norton threw a magnet directly at the hunter and sprinted towards him, holding the magnet to repel him back. Norton looked over his shoulders to barely see Murro pass the gate with them. Her vision went black again. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When she woke up once again, she was staring up at the ceiling with bandages wrapped around her head. She let out a long dragged breath with the soreness that plagued her muscles as she slowly tried to sit herself up. The balcony was open and the cool wind blew indoors, She felt cold. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Norton then walked in from the balcony again, he wasn’t expecting to see her awake, as he’d stepped out and reentered so many times - It was nearly four in the morning. “you woke up...” he trailed off, “don’t- don’t sit up.” He walked up to her bedside, gently laying her back down. “You took a hell of a hit, I was carrying you around the rest of the match.” He told her. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“...I’m sorry.” Is all she said, officially making an apology the second thing she’s ever said to him. “Don’t apologize, the tentacle came out at the last second, you didn’t have time to avoid it.” He said to her. She laid there in silence, “I couldn’t patch up your back while you were out, do you think you could handle sitting up?” He asked her. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It took her a few moments, but she managed to sit up with Nortons help, his hand holding hers and supporting her back. Serena began to remove her sweater with Nortons help, pulling the sweater above her head and sitting there quietly once the sweater was off. Norton stared at the bruises on her back from the gruesome impact, scratches and cuts littered her arms. He had his fair share of them too of course, his body was covered in all different kinds of scars. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He placed the alcohol soaked cotton ball on a cut on her back, “Mmn-!” Serena flinched and retracted from his touch, Norton stopped as he heard her make that noise. “Ah.. Sorry, did that hurt?” He asked, his hand shaking as his heart pounded in his chest. She shook her head and pushed herself back into a comfortable spot. Norton sucked in a quiet breath as he placed the cotton ball on her back again, much to his disappointment she didn’t make any noises when cleaning those cuts on her back. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then he looked at the worst gash of them all on her ribs, it was a fairly bruised area, the gash at least three inches in length and maybe half an inch deep. He tossed the cotton ball into the garbage, and grabbed a cotton square which he promptly soaked in alcohol. Norton, cruel, selfish and obsessive. The man pressed the square dripping in alcohol to her ribs without warning, “AH-!!” She let out a cry of pain, moving from him quickly and yanking the square off her skin. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It made his groin ache, the feeling of her muscles tensing under his fingers. The sound of her gasping and letting out a short cry at the splash of alcohol. He was having trouble hiding his delight, his hand still up as she stared at him past the mask. “Ah... Sorry.” Norton apologized, “I’m almost done, that’s the worst of them all.” He said to her. “I promise I’ll be quick.” He finished. Lowering his hand as she hesitantly returned to her position, this time with her side to him, half facing him to ensure he wasn’t trying anything funny. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And he didn’t, not with finishing the healing of her injuries. He couldn’t – he had to show a bit more restraint. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After all, he couldnt do much if she’s injured. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He finished with the bandaging, his hands on her body where he secured the bandage, she’s so soft and warm... Oh the things he wanted to do to her. He wanted to break this front so badly, make the quiet girl break. He saw her face once, now he wants to see her broken expression, wants to hear her plea his name. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Norton breathed out, sitting back and letting no expression to leave him readable. He rested forward and cupped his face in his hands, Serena stared in concern at the male who was seemingly distressed, gently shifting off the bed and placing her feet on the floor. She was facing him completely, leaning forward and placing her hand on his forearm. “You...” Norton began. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His hand reached to the smaller one on his forearm, taking it in his as he then stood up, holding her arm now as he stepped between her legs with one of his. Serena stared up at him in mild confusion and fear, he then reached forward with his other hand, gently taking the mask by the side and tilting it out of the way of her mouth. They were still as he remembered, they looked soft and lush, inviting almost. “....are absolutely intoxicating.” Norton said to her, cupping the back of her head and pressing his lips into hers. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She certainly didn’t fight it, frozen in a bit of shock as she wasn’t expecting a kiss from him, she wondered what he meant for a moment but felt his lips pull from hers before she could think about it any further. She was left unable to see as the mask was tilted out of its normal position, Norton’s thumb ran across her bottom lip and stared down at what he could see of her face. Her lips were slightly parted and he could certainly see the soft flush of her cheeks peaking through the mask, he wanted to see her face again. His hands gently took the mask before sliding it up, Serena gulped nervously as he removed the mask from her face, flushed and staring up at him with furrowed brows. She didn’t fight Norton when taking off her mask, he’d seen her face once. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Norton took in her features, gazing into her gold eyes, the flush of her cheeks, the freckles dotting her face. His hand rested on her cheek before gently cupping the back of her head to guide her into a kiss. She let out a soft huff as her eyes fluttered shut, their lips met once again and it was with the kiss that Norton guided her back onto the bed. The kiss started off slow, Serena’s hands just hovering over his arms with mild hesitation before she finally rested them on his biceps. As the kiss gradually got deeper, her face got hotter as Norton finally pulled away and began to kiss her jaw, leaving kisses while he trailed downwards, then latched onto the top of her breasts with his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Serena’s breathing picked up as she placed a hand in his hair, he pulled away for a moment, looking down at her expression. Her bra straps were falling off her shoulders, a red mark from where Norton latched on, her face was red and her hair was splayed out on the sheets behind her. But that expression – ah... </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Norton felt a throb as he stared down at her, she stared up at him with trust, total submission. Serena’s face was flushed to her ears, her lips slightly parted with soft huffs of protest to his halt. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">Norton dipped back down, his hands going behind her back and unclasping her bra, gently ensuring the straps didn’t rub against bandages or bruises before tossing the bra to the side. “Fuck...” he groaned as his gloved hands groped and massaged both her breasts, Serena’s breathing picking up as she arched her chest into his hands. But Norton wanted to </span> <span class="s3">hear</span> <span class="s2"> her, dipping his head down as he took a mound into his mouth. Taking off his gloves and then promptly returning his hands to her breasts with rough but calculated massages. Serena was close to making noises, having to close her mouth and breathe through her nose to prevent any from slipping out. </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">Norton pulled away, undoing his tie as he sat up, he undid his top before tossing yet another article of clothing to the side. “Am I going to have to drag your moans out of you?” He asked her, she stared back at him with furrowed brows and a lustful expression; </span> <span class="s3">total submission</span> <span class="s2">. She had a hand near her mouth as she gave him no verbal reply, but in this case, he didn’t need one. </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He gripped her hips before tugging her closer to the edge of the bed. Undoing her pants and yanking them off of her, He straddled her with her legs over his shoulders as he bent forward for a lip lock, Serena suddenly jolting when Norton began to grind his groin into hers. He pulled away from the kiss as his hand rose and gently gripped her throat, lowering his head and taking ahold of her thigh, planting soft open mouthed kisses on her inner thigh as he trailed them up towards her knee. He slid his hands from her body and towards her panties, holding them from the hem and pulling them off her. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">He dipped his hand downwards, his other hand holding her thigh open as he dipped his fingers past her folds. A groan escaping from his throat “You’re so fucking </span> <span class="s3">wet.” </span> <span class="s2">he told her with a sleazy grin, she let out a soft whimper at his fingers just gently rubbing wide circles around her clit. He’s </span> <span class="s3">teasing</span> <span class="s2"> her. </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The hand on her thigh returns to her throat, Norton keeping an eye on her as he slid a finger inside of her, she sucked in in a deep breath as he gently massaged her from within, inserting a second finger and watching her still. It’s once he’s inserted the third finger– </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He begins to thrust his fingers within her at a quickened pace, he watched as her body tensed up and her toes curled, her lips parting as a soft moan finally escaped her lips, it was like music to Norton’s ears– so he continued, bending with her tensing body and repeatedly fingering deep within her. Her eyes closing as her back arched with moans escaping from her lips, “Nmn– N-Norton–!” She choked out, </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He let her relax when he heard her call his name, his mind hazy with desire for her. Norton began slowing his quick motions to a gentle massage. “I want to hear you more.” He said to her, his hand around her throat as she panted quietly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “Please let me hear you.” He plead her as he undid his belt and tugged off his pants in front of her, He was rock hard and so close to getting what he wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Norton had several positions in mind, one he knew would drive her to the breaking point. He gently assisted her up and on her stomach, her ass up in the air and her face in the pillows. He raised his hand and smacked her ass, eliciting a sharp gasp from Serena as her body jolted to the shock on her cheek. He then placed his hands on Serena’s lower back and pressed her deep into the mattress, “does this hurt?” He asked her in reference to her injuries, she shook her head in response as Norton lined himself up with her slick entrance and gently rubbed himself around before beginning to press into her, her body tensed dramatically with each inch she took of him. Norton shuddered with pleasure as he embedded himself to the base within her, “You feel so good, fuck.. so fucking tight and warm.” He breathed out, rolling his hips to keep the stimulation going. Serena was tense, not in pain, just attempting to readjust to him. Her breathing ragged as she clenched onto the pillows. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She wasn’t a virgin, no, she just hasn’t actually done it in maybe a year? For as long as she’s been a runaway she supposes. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was with a soft nod that Serena indicated she was ready for him to move, he pressed down on her lower back, keeping her ass lifted but the rest of her body pressed into the mattress. He began to thrust slowly, groaning as he leaned down and latched onto her shoulder as he pressed into her with each thrust. Serena’s face contorting to one of pleasure as soft moans began to escape her lips, “Just like that...” Norton coaxed her with kisses to the shell of her ear, “Let me hear you.” He spoke as he smacked her ass again, eliciting a delicious sounding gasp from her as he began to thrust into her a bit faster. Norton sat up straight and gripped her forearms, lifting her up carefully and wrapping an arm around her to keep her flush against his chest while he snapped his hips into hers. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">Serena began letting out moan after moan as Norton feverishly thrusted into her from behind. He bit into her shoulder as his hand massaged her breast and held her other arm behind her. “N-Norton–! Oh, f–fuck... Norton, </span> <span class="s3"><em>please</em>!</span> <span class="s2">” Serena gasped out, he groaned as he then released her breast and arm, both hands bunching her hair in his hands and tilting her head back “Fuck... I’m so close-“ Norton breathed out, tilting her head back and taking in her expression, tears of pleasure were dripping down her cheeks, her face was flushed and contorted into one of bliss. It was one he wanted to see, he groaned as he slammed his hips into her from behind, his hand gripping her throat as he reached his hand downwards and began to rub her clit. </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Norton let out a groan as she tightened around him, biting into her shoulder again as Serena gripped the hand roughly rubbing her clit “Cum for me, cum on my cock.” Norton moaned into her ear, Serena clenching tight around him as her body grew tense with an orgasm. Norton pressed her into the bed as his thrusts became spastic, Serena gasping for breath, her hands clenching the pillows tight as Norton drew her past her breaking point. “Fuck-!” Norton groaned as he pressed into her one more time, filling her up with his hot cum. Norton shuddered with his own orgasm as he still gently pumped himself in her, ensuring every last drop of cum was inside her tight pussy. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Norton then pulled out slowly, spreading her cheeks and watching the cum drip from her. He then looked over at Serena, who was still catching her breath and recovering, he reached over and moved the light brown hair out of her face, “You sounded so beautiful.” He said to her, moving to lay beside her and bring her close. “We need to get cleaned up.” He said to her, she nodded and placed her hands over his arms which were wrapped tightly around her waist. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">This woman in his arms... he burrowed his face into her shoulder, it wasn’t love, it was obsession. He wanted to break her further. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for makin it this far! ( ´ ♡ ` ) i don’t know if i’ll ever update this, but if yall enjoy it then I just might.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>